Just like Vinegar
by scaryprincess
Summary: Burning painfully ,Couldn’t breath, couldn’t scream…That’s what it felt like when Silver told the crew Jim meant nothing to him. When Silver said those things even they weren’t true they still hurt Jim more than he would admit.For 'talk like a pirate day'


Just like vinegar

Burning, hate, sadness That's what it felt like when Silver told the crew I meant nothing to him. When Silver said those things even they weren't true they still hurt Jim more than he would admit. T maybe M if it becomes a chapter story um one-sided Jim/Silver kind of. One-shot as of now.

Scary: Submitted for the international 'Talk like a pirate day' and even though I love pirates, ninja's would win I'm sorry. Read and review Plz

* * *

Jim groaned in pain wincing

"Ya younglings these days doing some sought of daring feat" a elderly female voice huffed stoking her tentacle in motherly affection dressed in the academy's outfit but with a large badge that said nurse to tell others her position.

"Wha happened tis time youngling?"

"Alex pushed me into the creek…and I cut my leg and well those bloody stinging narps are attracted to blood…" Jim hissed as a tentacle drifted to said sting, A narp is a leech like creature that lives in the creek thanks to the trainee bio-technicians in the next block; the parasite was more ugly then Scoop and a circle mouth with tiny yet sharp toxin filled darts as teeth. Generally harmless, and can only really kill small fish and other creatures like lizards but still it stung like hell!!

Jim didn't want to look at his leg, feeling woozy from blood loss and the pain; also Jim's stomach couldn't handle the sight of his congealing blood on his leg. The nurse tittered, "A Narp sting eh? Well lucky for you the cure is quite easy to get but it would sting even more because it is an open wound"

"Believe me nothing can be worse then this!" Jim cried pitifully, when the nurse pressed the torn flesh bruised around the edges. Jim has already felt pain like this, worse than this but he wasn't going to tell the old nurse that.

True, this hurt more than Scoop constricting his claw around his neck; it even hurt more than when he crashed into the mines on his solar board literally cutting himself up.

"Vinegar always does the trick"

"Why…?" Jim asked, it seemed odd not to use rubbing alcohol

"Well, the toxin in their fangs can't handle acidity, and the vinegar draws out the salt out of the venom leaving it completely harmless. It cleans your wound also to avoid infection" The nurse said kindly wrapping her tentacles around a large glass jar with clear sloshing liquid that Jim could match instantly with the smell from his mothers kitchen, the nurse then placed it on the table with fresh bandagers which had a distinct disinfectant smell, a fresh glaze and a bowl of water with a dry handtowel folded neatly over the rim of the bowl.

"Um…does it hurt?" Jim asked uncertainly

The nurse only raised a hairless brow and asked smiling,

"What do you think? But-"

"What" Jim asked looking up to meet her weary but joy filled eyes

"But for something to work it has to get worse before it gets better, and sometimes even though it hurts in the end it is doing good by ya" The nurse answered wisely, making Jim surprised by it all

"Now c'mon, I'll make sure its stops as quickly as it started" She whispered grabbing a cotton ball held by twicers as she dripped it into the acidic liquid and true to her word dabbing only briefly onto the wound, but it still made Jim scream out or bite his lip till it bleed but it was gone as quick as it came and after a few minutes the nurse was chatting to him pleasantly as she successfully washed the wound with clean water and as Jim noticed as she was putting on the gauze the stinging had all faded to a dull throbbing feeling from the vinegar, his leg was stiff but it was better than before.

"_For something to work it has to get worse before it gets better, and sometimes when it hurts it's doing good by ya" _ The nurses words echoed in Jim's head as he fully digested them only when the nurses voice break him out of his thoughts,

"I'm impressed youngling ya didn't scream as much as the others when I treated them"

"Well, that was nothing compared to something else I experienced" Jim said lowly finally looking at the nurses handy work

"Oh? Poor thing" She cooed softly stroking his face and then she pulled down his blood dotted pant leg as she continued in a professional tone,

"Keep weight off that leg, ya are still able to have showers but try not to get the bandagers wet, and if it itches come straight back to me, I'll report to your teachers and squadron captain that ya are to be in bed for the tha week and in are week ya should be in full health ready ta run like a horse in no time"

Jim smiled and said his thanks as he limped out of the room only when the nurses door was closed he slumped down the wall and Alex, Jim's messy black haired friend stood looking guilty like he should came to stand by Jim in silence. Physical pain is nothing, Jim huffed inwardly, Scoop nearly killing him was nothing, and he nearly being butchered when he was eight in a freak solar boarding accident was nothing.

What was something?

Silver telling the crew that he was a worthless whelp, even though Silver did that apparently so the crew didn't kill them both.

That still hurt.

"Sorry bouts that mate, betcha want to push me into the Narp infested lake too" Alex groaned rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"I want to drown you" Jim laughed

"I don't blame you" Alex laughed a little nervously

Jim may not show it but it still hurt.

"What are you going to tell the captain?" Alex said worried

"He'll have to deal a week without me won't he?" Jim said playfully, knowing full well what would happen Alex would get all of his workload and the captain would be very moody.

"But you're our best guy!" Alex cried in despair as he knew full well what was going to happen to him

Worthless Whelp

It really did hurt… Just like vinegar, but as it burns it leaves scars that can never be forgiven

"So what did the creepy nurse do…" Alex said suspiously, as he was under the impression that she ate children

"Fixed my leg" Jim shrugged

"Well duh, what did she say?" Alex muttered

Jim just looked blankly at Alex and answered with a straight face,

"Just some fortune cookie stuff"

Long John Silver where are you so I can let go of my hate, so I know for sure you didn't mean those things, that maybe…you feel something for me? This is what Jim's wishes usually consist of and he is only meeting with pain.

Just like vinegar

R&R plz

* * *

Scary: Aw poor Jim (hugs Jim)

Alex: I'm just a random OC posing of Jims friend/tormentor (hugs Jim too)

Silver:…

Scary: NO HUG FOR YOU! (HISS) you left Jim alone you jerk

Silver: I was on the run for Pete's sake!

OC nurse (with tentacles) : it is in my professional opinion that Jim depression lies in the fault of his father and mister silver here…now Jim look into these ink blobs and tell me what you see ( holds up paper)

Kat: Wait aren't you just a nurse?

OC nurse (lets just say her name is Jenny) : Well you see I'm a universal OC character personality that this author uses again and again with only slight differences for example Snake and Dante…completely the same ! (Laughs merrily)

Snake: Argh! That bitch is revealing all our secrets!

Dante: …You shouldn't call females bitches, OC brother in arms (if Snake and Dante they would either kill each other or become gay lovers judging by their personalities… become gay lovers and then kill each other in a freak sexual accident)

Jenny: Universal characters rock!

Narps: scary alien leeches that kinda look like a Blue bottle (kinda like a jelly-fish if you haven't heard of the term before), thats where I got the vineger idea from because I have first hand experience of being stung by a blue-bottle nasty things that turned me off australian beaches for good and to get it off they poured vineger on it and well...it stung like hell! now imagine if you have a cut lip and your eating salt/vineger chips it burns a lot multiply that by a thousand and that what it felt for Jim

(just reading though my characters and I just realised how alike some of them are…which is not good…all well I'll figure it out later anyway please review this story and have a happy 'talk like a pirate day' to you all! XD Should this be a chapter story? I don't know…what you guys think? )


End file.
